Not your average brother and sister
by Otakuutie
Summary: Sagiri and her brother (Masamune) can't keep their feelings for one another to themselves which leads to a lot of pent up sexual tension...the outcome is...bizarre to say the least.
1. Chapter 1

Sagiri looked up from her Wacom tablet, eyes burning, imagination wearing thin, it had been a long night of drawing for her livestream but it was time to rest. As she said goodbye to her loyal fans, promising the next manga would be the best yet, she felt a twinge of longing for real human company. This feeling didn't come often but when it did she was abundantly aware of precisely who's company she wished for…Masamune, her brother. Their relationship had always been such a divided one, Masamune would reach out to Sagiri but always to no avail. It wasn't until Sagiri was revealed to be the illustrator of Masamune's manga that their relationship developed into that of a normal brother and sister, however, she wanted more, much more, the countless times that Sagiri had imagined her brother's arms around her caused her great embarrassment, if anyone knew, she would be shunned, shamed. She could not face her own desires.

Closing her laptop she stared at her door, it's 3:45am, could she justify talking to her brother at this hour? And even then, about what would they speak about? Whenever she tried to make conversation with him she would always feel this overwhelming urge to ask him for more than simple conversation – this always made her lash out, either physically or verbally. She knew it hurt his feelings but when her mind was filled with such impure thoughts what was she supposed to do? Tell him how she feels? She could never do such a thing, being cruel to him is her best option for keeping him at an arm's length, if she professed her true feelings she could push him even further away out of disgust for who she has become.  
"No" she said aloud, convincing herself not to go and talk to him, "It would only confuse matters."

The next day Sagiri woke up at roughly 1pm, food was waiting outside of her bedroom as usual, with a small note saying "I've taken a day off to see Elf Yamada and practice writing techniques with her and Muramasa. This food should see you through until I'm home this evening. If you need me, call me! =^3^=" Sagiri felt a pang of jealousy as she stared out of her bedroom window into Elf Yamada's home.  
"Why is he around her so much now? She's not even that pretty…he should want to be with me…"  
Sagiri turned and opened up her laptop, but this time she didn't begin drawing, she turned to Shmoogle and entered the following search "How to make a boy like you"  
The results were numerous, all of them questionably sexist and strange, however, one caught her eye – one was achievable. "Make him feel needed"  
"Well," Sagiri thought aloud "he already knows I need him. But maybe I could do more? I could call him and tell him I miss him...no, that's too needy. I could ask him to model for a male character I'm working on…hmmm, no that'd make him uncomfortable…." "Ah!" She screeched "I'll do some chores as a way of saying thank you for all that he does for me!"  
Sagiri knew that her brother hated doing chores but did them anyway so that she could live in a nice home.

Strapping on an apron, tying her hair in a bun and putting on some rubber gloves she set to work. Starting in his room, she piled all his printed documents, changed his bed clothes and swept his floor. She then moved onto the kitchen, seemed that he had already done the dishes so she washed all the cupboards and the floor until it was sparkling. Next was the living room where he often sat with Elf and Muramasa to talk about their upcoming manga. She swept and washed the floor, tidied away his laptop and notes, washed the coffee table and arranged the cushions on the sofas. Lastly Sagiri organised the genkan and wiped down the stairs so that the whole house was sparkling.  
Now all she had to do was wait in the hallway for his return.

Hours passed and he was yet to come through the door, exhausted from work and forgetting to eat Sagiri dozed off on the floor. When Masamune entered the house at roughly 9pm, he called out apologising for being late, only to see Sagiri curled up on the floor in front of him wearing an apron, with her hair tied back messily and with comically large rubber gloves on her dainty, small hands. He stepped over her, looking into every room, admiring all she had done for him. He then returned, picked her up and carried to her room where he took her hair out of the bun, removed her apron and rubber gloves and lay her gently on her bed. As he was leaving he noticed she was wearing a pair of jeans and a vest – not what one should ever sleep in.  
He went to her wardrobe and picked out her pink pyjamas, as he placed them on the chair next to her bed he stared down at his small sister, contemplating what he was about to do. Masamune had had strong feelings for his sister for quite some time now, however, her constant irritation with him made him see that it was a one-sided love. Could he bring himself to undress his sister without succumbing to temptation?

Masamune peeled of Sagiri's socks that were designed to look like little ducks. He then began to unbutton her jeans, revealing her white and pink striped panties, they looked so small, so delicate.  
Carefully pulling her jeans off he started to get to work on her vest, pulling it up her body slowly, reconsidering the reason he was doing this. Was it really for her comfort as she sleeps or for his own desires? Shaking his head, he continued to pull her vest up until it was completely off and lay strewn on the floor with her jeans. Damn it, she wasn't wearing anything underneath, Sagiri was completely exposed to him, her small frame accentuated by the faint glow of streetlights outside, staring at her chest he began to feel ashamed for the sudden swelling in his pants, her small, adorable face lay innocently dreaming whilst her body was completely on show for her brother to see. Well…not completely, drawing in a deep breath Masamune slowly brought Sagiri's panties down her legs, over her feet and onto the floor with the rest of her clothes.  
"Now," he whispered to himself "put her pyjama's on. Don't do anything you'll regret" as he said this he felt his hands drift down to his pants, releasing himself from their prison, stroking back and forth he stared down at his sister, slowly allowing one hand to drift down to her chest, feeling her soft skin beneath it, he began to grope her breasts, memorising their curves and suppleness, she moved under his hands, letting out a small moan, was she feeling pleasure in her sleep? His fingers stroked down her torso, over her stomach and down to her… "No!" he shouted at himself quickly covering his mouth out of fear of waking his sleeping sister.  
He was so ashamed, so embarrassed for how he had acted, he carefully put Sagiri into her pyjama's, lay her blanket over her and placed a teddy in her arms. He then folded the clothes he'd thrown to the floor and placed them on the chair next to her bed where her pyjamas had sat.  
Silently he opened the door and crept out into his own room.

Sagiri lay, as still as she had the whole time, should she have told him she was awake? Should she have stopped him? "Damn" she thought "I'm just as perverted as he is".


	2. Chapter 2

After laying in her bed for quite some time, contemplating what had just happened, Sagiri decided that it would be best to fall asleep, she wriggled under her covers, removed the ribbons from her hair and cuddled her teddy until she fell asleep.

The next morning she awoke with a start, there was a loud persistent knocking at her door,  
"Sagiri! Sagiri!...Imouto!" Sagiri left her bed slowly and sleepily – opening her door to her older brother looking very stressed.  
"I've got to go to the publishing office! There's been an issue with a book I submitted and it needs to be fixed!"  
"Oh…" whimpered a very tired Sagiri, ruffling her hair, "Okay Onii-Chan, did you make me any food?" Masamune looked guiltily at the floor, too embarrassed to admit that he's failed as an older brother.  
"..No Sagiri, I'm so sorry…I've failed!" He fell to his knees in an exaggerated manner that irritated Sagiri to the point she was no longer sleepy, she was fully awake, and annoyed at her brother.  
"Onii-Chan, get up you idiot" Sagiri cried out, pushing him out of the front door so he wouldn't embarrass himself anymore in front of her.

As the door slammed behind him Sagiri locked it, just to be safe and headed to the kitchen where she proceeded to look in the cupboards at all the ingredients that Masamune had bought for the meals he makes her.  
These were all far too difficult for her to even attempt so she grabbed some snacks and headed to her room where she began to draw, after a few hours she began to feel uninspired so searched the internet for pretty girls to give her inspiration – she found some _**very**_ lewd photos that caused her to slam her laptop in shame…but she couldn't get them off her mind. The pretty girls in their bikinis, looking so nervous and shy…how pure!  
Sagiri opened her window and screamed for Elf-Yamada to come over, there was no answer so she shouted some more until Elf came to the window opposite.  
In a dressing gown and slippers, she yawned and rubbed her eyes "Yes, Sagiri?"  
Sagiri stared at her, the image of dazed confusion and cuteness.  
"Please come over! I need help with drawing and I could really use a model!" she shouted nervously. This was the first time she'd been so open about her need for a model.

Elf Yamada agreed and walked straight over, Sagiri let her in, locked the front door behind her and sat on her bed with a sketch pad and her tablet as Elf stood in front of her, looking confused.  
"Well?" She said, "What do you want me to do? I'm quite a good model! I've been told I'm as pretty as I am smart!"  
A thousand thoughts raced through Sagiri's mind, too many too lewd to tell her.  
"Hmmm, could you bend over…? I'm not very good at drawing that angle of girls you see so you'd really be helping me, it's best for when Masamune writes about how a character has dropped her sword or spellbook, it's an angle I really need to master." Elf happily agreed and bent over, her legs straight and together, she bent over and touched her toes. "Like this?" She asked.  
"That's perfect!" Shouted Sagiri, full of excitement. She could just make out Elfs cute pink panties slightly under the hem of her short dressing gown…so delicate and thin…she could almost see through them. What kind of young girls wear lace? So lewd and naughty.

It was all becoming too much for sagiri, she was drawing Elf from all angles, when she asked her to stand up her dressing gown fell open a small amount revealing a great deal of her chest and cleavage, but not all of it. She didn't seem to notice as she stood with her arms out like a ballet dancer and her eyes closed, trying to look graceful.  
"Perfect!" yelled Sagiri, "Don't move! Keep your eyes closed and stay just like that." Staring at Elf's semi-open dressing gown, she wished it would open just a bit more so she could see her true chest, in all of its lewd glory. But no, she thought to herself, she was getting distracted and needed to work.  
She studied Elf's form, perfectly capturing each curve of her breast, at least, as much as she could see. She studied her tiny feet with her delicate toes, her slim legs, her slender neck, her…soft…lips...

Sagiri found herself getting distracted again, she had been drawing for 30 minutes or so, Elf began to complain about her arms hurting. Sagiri allowed her to lower them, at which point her dressing gown fell open, all the way, her breasts fully exposed, her small, pink nipples hardening in the cold air of Sagiri's room. Sagiri stared, shocked, she had never seen a girl naked in person before, except for herself of course, but her breasts weren't anywhere near as big as Elf's round, soft pale ones.

Elf screamed and wrapped her dressing gown around herself, blushing. "I'm so sorry!" She cried "You must think I'm such a pervert but I'm not! I didn't realise it would happen, I'm so sorry Sagiri! Please forgive me!"

Sagiri stopped and thought for a moment, this could work to her advantage.  
"Please Sagiri! Say something, anything! I'll do anything for you to forgive me for this awful event!"

Sagiri chuckled to herself…she heard her brother unlock the front door. Oh, this was going to be fun.

"Heh…how Lewd you are, Elf Yamada…you're such a perverted girl."

To be continued…

~ Hi! If you want to have any input regarding what happens, feel free to private message me and I can include whatever you want ^_^ ~


	3. Chapter 3

-Sorry for not writing this for so long, it's far from finished and I wanted this to be longer but I thought it's better to put up something short and then continue writing today than take ages and not upload for even longer, hope you're all well. Feel free to comment or message me saying what you want to happen 3 Thanks for the support -

As Masamune entered the house the air felt different, he didn't know what it was, but something felt off. He slipped off his shoes and stepped into his slippers which were routinely left in the same place as every other day. As he began to make his way to the kitchen to begin preparations for Sagiri's dinner he heard a fast, clumsy stumbling down the stairs, this was very unlike Sagiri as she was not the type to travel at great speed. Craning his head to look around the corner he saw not only Sagiri but Elf, in a thin robe. Covering his eyes, he spluttered "Elf...I had no idea you'd be here...I'm so sorry!" Sagiri had a look in her eyes, one that meant she was up to something.

"…What are you looking at?" mused Masamune aloud, "Well," began Sagiri, "Elf here owes me a favour because of a little incident we had, and to be quite honest I need you for it too…You see," Sagiri blushed as she looked down to the floor "I've never hade a male model for any of my drawings so to have a female and a male model interacting would be so, so helpful for me and my work." Elf couldn't make eye contact with Masamune, the shame in her eyes was abundantly obvious. Masamune felt all the blood in his body rush to his cheeks.

"What kind of modelling?" Surely Sagiri didn't want Masamune to pose in a lewd manner?  
"Come upstairs, I'll show you…" Sagiri said timidly as she turned around, pushing Elf in front of her.

The three of them walked upstairs, as Sagiri followed Elf and Masamune followed Sagiri, he kept his eyes firmly gripped on the wooden steps as if he were to look up he'd be faced with Sagiri's white and pink striped panties.

Reaching Sagiri's room Masamune saw an array of underwear on the floor, some were so innocent and looked like something Sagiri would wear, but some, some were so lewd that he blushed looking at them, black lace…thongs? These were clearly Elf's. She was the most grown up out of the two girls.  
"Please," Sagiri gestured, "just sit on my bed so I can explain." The two sat on the bed with Sagiri in front of them. Elf's robe had slipped off one shoulder despite it being wrapped around her rather tightly, Masamune thought about correcting it, but decided against it to avoid making her uncomfortable, little did he know what was about to begin…

"So," Sagiri began, "I need you, Elf to remove your robe so I can see your…nude…body." As she spoke she blushed, feeling so naughty for even thinking about instructing someone to take off their clothes. "Onii chan I need you to do the same…to be nude whilst you pose with Elf." She stood up straight, making eye contact to try and seem confident, "Please, take off your clothes, both of you, now."

Pulling his T-Shirt over his head Masamune didn't think twice about following his sisters instructions, he'd long felt inappropriate feelings for her and perhaps this was his chance to act on them, under her own instruction. His thoughts were interrupted by Elf slowly removing her robe, her pink nipples meeting the air, the robe drifted down her body, grazing her soft, pale skin. Allowing his eyes to travel further down he saw that Elf was fully exposed her body looking far more mature than it should at her age, far outdoing his sister in terms of femininity. Suddenly he felt a familiar growth in his underwear, one he'd never shared with anyone before. Removing his boxers he allowed him self to be fully free. Elf looked shocked at the affect her body had had on him, she blushed, feeling oddly flattered by his perverted mind.

Staring at the two of them Sagiri's mouth flung open, she'd never seen just beautiful bodies. But she needed to get them to pose, for her art, not for her lewd desires. "Okay…so, Onii chan, if you could stand behind Elf and lift her right leg, holding her at her knee so it's bent but exposing her…you know. With your other hand I need you to caress her breast. Is that okay?"

Elf blushed twice as much as ever before but nodded silently. Masamune stood perfectly behind her, his erect dick pressing into the curve of her back, he grabbed her right leg at the knee and elevated it, exposing her small pink modesty to Sagiri. Using his left hand he reached under her arm and cupped her left breast, feeling it's warmth he grew harder.

After 3 or so minutes his erection began to ache for release. Luckily at this time Elf began to complain of her left leg hurting from being stood so strangely.  
"Well…I-I could lift the left leg too? That way you get a better view Sagiri?" Her silent nod of concentration gave him permission and he lifted Elf into the air, her legs fully spread. His erection was now centimetres away from her warmth. He felt her juices dripping down him. "S-Sorry…" said Elf bashfully, "I've never been touched like this you see, I can't help it." This caught Sagiri's attention and she arose from her crouching drawing position and walked over to the two. "Hmm…" she mused to herself, bending over so her face was level with Elf's pussy. Using her index finger she traced from her clitoris down to her entrance. Pulling her finger to her mouth she tasted Elf's juices. "SAGIRI!" Elf shouted "I'm so embarrassed, please, please don't." She lowered her head so her hair covered her face. Sagiri took this opportunity to push her finger deep into Elf, feeling every inch her small finger could reach. Masamune looked aroused which caused Sagiri to continue as Elf whined in either pain or ecstasy, it could not be deciphered. Slowly pushing her finger in and out, she added a second one which caused Elf to cry out. Her left hand slowly approached Elf's nipple, the small, pink, perfect nipple. Sagiri lightly pinched it, rubbing it between her fingers, Elf writhed under her touch as Masamune's erection was getting closer to her second entrance. "Please, put me down?!" she cried out as the pleasure became too much, she felt so lewd and perverted she didn't know what to do. No one had touched her or been inside her before, let alone a girl and her brother.


End file.
